1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) assembly, and more particularly, to an LCD assembly used with a wireless information terminal (PDA) in a touch screen display mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD assembly used with a wireless information terminal in a touch screen display mode has, as shown in FIG. 1, an LCD module 10 and a housing 20 to support the module 10.
The LCD module 10 has an LCD 11 and a touch screen panel (TSP) 12 disposed on the upper surface of the LCD 11, and the housing 20 has upper and lower housing members 21 and 22 which are coupled with each other.
The upper housing member 21 has an exposure window 21a open to a predetermined size, and the LCD module 10 is fixedly mounted to the upper housing member 21 by holders 30 in order for the TSP 12 to be exposed toward the exposure window 21a. 
In the meantime, in the LCD assembly used with the wireless information terminal as described above, a certain gap is supposed to be maintained between the LCD module 10 and the upper housing member 21. This is to prevent malfunctions caused by touching of the TSP 12 by the upper housing member 21 in the case that a user exerts pressure on the upper housing member 21 from its external surface. Here, the gap ranges from 0.3 mm to 0.7 mm, and, further, a space maintaining member 40 of single-sided or double-sided tape is mounted to maintain a certain gap.
The gap between the upper housing member 21 and the LCD module 10 is maintained by the above space maintaining member 40, and the inner LCD module can also be protected against impacts applied on the housing from its external surface.
However, the conventional LCD assembly of the wireless information terminal as described above uses tape as a member to maintain a gap between the upper housing member 21 and the LCD module 10, causing a problem in water-proof effect deteriorations. In particular, a water-proof effect can not be expected in the case of using the single-sided tape. In order to solve the problem, there exists a structure completely contacting the upper housing member 21 and the LCD module 10 by using the double-sided tape, but the structure is likely to deform the TSP 12 having elasticity.
Further, the tape used for the conventional space maintaining member 40 has a limit in elasticity so that if a load beyond a certain level is applied to the upper housing member 21, the load is transferred to the TSP 12 as it is, still leaving potential malfunction risks, and the tape is weak at internal impacts so that the LCD module 10 can not be safely protected from external impacts, which causes a problem.